Surviving High School
Welcome to Heavenly Hills High, the school that many people probably dread hearing about. The story follows the life of Cassandra (Cassie) Brown as she tackles the many problems and obstacles that High School has to throw at her. Transferring to a new school is difficult for everyone, but when you're not the most normal teen around, anything can happen. Written by, SoaringSpirits. Chapter 1: Beginnings: (Not Complete) Current Word Count: 983 Words A small blonde haired girl sits outside the head teacher’s office. She has thick black glasses on her eyes and is clutching onto her textbooks with force. People pass by her smirking and giggling, but loud enough to let her comprehend what and why they are laughing about. She squints as if she is in pain and a flashback begins of her in middle school, and she was walking to her locker, with the group of popular girls walking past her, shoving her to the ground after knocking her books out of her hands. She just stays down and takes the insults in, sniffling more and more gradually, and takes off to the nearest bathroom, with evil laughter in the background. The time then shifts back to present, with her tearing up slightly in her left eye. She shakes, trying to escape the past memories, thinking positive thoughts along the lines of “Different school, different Cassie.” The door to the right of me opens, and the head teacher walks out in a casual walk, surprising for a teacher who has so much to do in a school. He looks down at a clipboard, and ponders about who I am. “Cassandra Brown?” I nod reluctantly and cringe at the name even being called out; I grab my purple backpack from the left of me and look behind me to see another boy sit down in the seat I just got up from. He looks at me with a faint frown, but if you asked me he was called to the office for something other than being a newbie to the school, nice one. I wander inside but stop and stand in the door frame. He places the clipboard down on his desk, which by the way is really neat and tidy, his computer monitor in the centre of the desk, the cabinets to the right all ordered in a A-Z fashion. Not one step out of place. “How are you Cassie? Come take a seat over here.” He asks in a genuinely compassionate tone from what I could gather, but that probably isn’t saying much. I just stand and gaze to space, not like I am blanking him, but I need something else to think about to take my mind of the anxiety of this new place. “Not a talker are we, anyway, you need to go down the hall to Mrs. Jackson’s room. She’ll guide you more from here. And once again, welcome to the school Cassandra.” I roll my eyes at the word Cassandra. If I hear that name once more I will literally rage. People may think I am a normal teenager but I can tell you now, this normal teenager is gonna cause some chaos. Intro (Coming Soon) I grab my backpack and head down to this so called Mrs. Jackson’s room, keeping my head down at all costs. I daze off and the hallway seems to be taking forever to walk down, stretching every time I seem to be at the end, this surely is hell. I finally get to the room, and I look on the glass of the door, stating “Mrs. Jackson, physiatrist”. Oh fuck. I grab onto the door handle and just hold it for a couple of seconds, and take a deep breath and push the handle down, opening the door. Inside is one teacher and a circle of students on discount chairs, like a book club gathering to catch up on the newest tale in their story, but seriously people, I don’t need therapy. Whose fucking idea was this? They all turn and stare at little old me in the doorway, with their little eyes just staring, staring, and staring at me, like I am a virus, like I am not meant to be here. I can’t handle this, so I turn around and take another deep breath in, and then speed walk to an empty seat on the left hand side of the room, which was the only empty seat in the room…great. Way to make myself look overly dramatic. The woman looks at me, and then looks away to the rest of the class. If this woman who knows nothing about me may I add, announces who I am and what is ‘wrong’ with me I will blow a casket. “Welcome class, this is Cassan-” “Cassie.” I decided to but in, since that name is the bane of my existence. And she re-announces my name again. “This is Cassie, the newest student to the Reborn project.” She explains, even though I have no idea what this reborn project is, but I’ll roll with it as long as I don’t have to stamp my forehead with the word freak. “This project is to help the students with mental and or physical problems cope with life and lead a happy one. We want every student here at Heavenly Hills High to succeed and achieve the best to their ability, obviously.” She continues to explain more about the shit that they provide, but I really cannot be bothered with what she is saying, so I just daze off again, and stare into space. “Cassie?” She asks, trying to get my attention, which I guess worked in the sense that I got startled. “Yes miss?” I reply, but I know that she was probably asking a question, and of course because I wasn’t paying attention, I have no idea what they are rambling about. “What are your first impressions about the school?” She asks “It’s my first day, what do you think I think of it.” I reply in a slight sarcastic manner, and she just shrugs it off. “Well, Class dismissed for today, you don’t want to miss your first lesson of the semester.” She sends off the class to their first lesson, I sit on one of the chairs outside the room and take out my timetable. A small auburn haired girl sits next to me outside the psychiatrist's room. I have physics now but I need help finding out where it is. "Excuse me?" I ask, and she turns around. She seems pissed off that I have spoken to her, this is one of those people who like to wear all black and seem pissed off with the world as we know it...a goth? "What do you want." She replies and crosses her arms, then sweeps her fringe to the right. "Do you know where Physics is?" I ask, and she turns away for a minute before pointing south-west. "You need to go that way." She says after around 10 seconds of silence, I reply with a simple "Thanks." and head off to Physics. Chapter 2: Populous: Chapter 3: Detention: Chapter 4: Boys & Bitches: Chapter 5: Frenimies: Chapter 6: Bonfire Night: Chapter 7: Christmas Chapter 8: Back to School: Chapter 9: Moving: Chapter 10: Reports: Populous Status